


Who's Really to Blame

by AlwaysACuteMess



Series: Dream With Me [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Disappointment, F/M, Making Out, Romance, just a little over the clothes grinding, pre-existing relationship, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: You set a special evening up for you and Dan but problems arise when his schedule proves to be the monster it always is. You figure something is better than nothing.





	Who's Really to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for a mysterious anon who I have no idea who they are.

It was your fault, you reminded yourself. 

_ My fault _ , doubling down so that the anger would subside as you cleaned the now cold homemade dinner off Dan’s kitchen table. Blew out the half withered candles. Put his food in a plastic container. He’d enjoy it later, you hoped. You had gone to a lot of trouble to make him a filling, delicious home cooked meal. One that balanced all his dietary needs and issues well (you’d done research), and one that he would have loved.

Had he actually come home to eat it. 

But that wasn’t his fault. It was yours. You knew better than to try and surprise him or make spontaneous plans  _ for _ him. It didn’t work unless he was already on board, unless he’d already promised his time. Because if he hadn’t, then chances were, he wasn’t going to have any to give to you. So it was your fault. You chanced that after his text he’d be home at a relatively normal hour. 

_ Recording a little late with Arin. Then I’m gonna try and get some scratch tracks together for the studio tomorrow so I can have my parts down. _

Always working, that Dan. Always trying to make the most of his time however he could. No doubt the Game Grumps studio was empty by now, or had been for the last few hours, and Dan had been singing his harmonious heart out to no one save his computer. You’d wanted to have a nice meal for him when he got home, making advantageous use of your newly gifted key to his house, but that just wasn’t in the cards.  And that was your fault, not his. He didn’t promise he’d be home, he didn’t even know you’d been waiting for him.

But it still sucked. It still stung that your whole evening had been reduced to food shopping, lingerie shopping, and then cooking and sitting at an empty dinner table for hours. It hurt. It wasn’t fun. It wasn’t a good feeling. It wasn’t nice to feel alone. Alone in his empty house, waiting for who knew how long. You trusted that he was in the studio because that’s where he said he’d be.

So that’s where you went. 

After dinner was stowed away in the fridge, the fire hazards put out, and clothes thrown on over your new lacy lingerie set, you locked the front door and got in your car. The studio wasn’t too far away, the whole reason Dan moved somewhere close to it, and it was so late traffic wasn’t even a factor. Something in your chest was hurting, all emotional discomfort. 

A little stunted voice in the back of your head whispered that he wouldn’t be there. That he was off somewhere else. With someone else. But that couldn’t be true. Dan always honored his word. And he  _ loved _ you. He’d expressed it in every way possible. It was just your broken ghosts coming back to haunt you, bolstered by the fact that waiting alone to eat dinner with someone who had no clue you were waiting made your heart ache. 

Dan put his career first, something you two had come to an understanding on. He deserved to achieve every single dream he had, and if he wanted to run hard to get them, you stood behind him. It was enough sometimes just to make sure he got sleep when he needed it, or ate when he forgot, or that he’d at least have  _ good  _ food to eat instead of garbage that only hurt his stomach later. He deserved to have welcoming arms and love waiting for him when he got back from a tour, or an extra hard, proud hug after an amazing concert. He deserved everything, and you gave him as much as you could. He reciprocated in every way he was able. No one really had ever loved you the way Dan had loved you.

_ And yet… _

The covert studio space pinged some insecure anxiety as you parked in the lot, hands tapping on your steering wheel, waiting to get the courage to go up. Of course he’d be in there, there was no chance he wouldn’t. But really now with that in mind, what would you even say when you went up? Would he think you were weird for coming? Or clingy? Or… 

With a deep breath you let yourself out of your car and went in the back, taking your time up the steps, trying to think of exactly that. What you’d say. What excuse you’d use when he asked you why you’d come out there. And how you’d try not to let hurt that wasn’t his fault edge into it. You weren’t fully settled on what it would be as you turned the knob to the Grump office, finding it unsurprisingly unlocked. Unlocked because someone was in there. That someone was Dan.

But the main parts were a ghost town. Empty and almost eerily quiet with little lights on. Probably because everyone had left, knowing Dan would be there for a little bit yet, and trusting him to turn everything off once he was set on his way home. But if he wasn’t in any of the front spaces, it left only the recording room. Which made just as much sense, as he’d told you he was working on tracks. So you parked yourself in front of the recording space door, trying to listen as useless as that was with the soundproofing. And when you finally got yourself to understand just how useless standing around was, you quietly opened the door. 

A strange sense of relief filled you as you saw the back of Dan’s curly mop,  a quarter of that ruggedly handsome face and sharp jawline, the room dimly lit, his laptop almost brighter than the orangey glow of the overhead lights. He was listening back to whatever track he was working on, the sound of his voice on top of itself in different pitches as always mesmerizing. A sigh escaped him, though. Was he unhappy with one of the layers? Perfectionist that he was. 

You opened your mouth but then rethought  _ everything _ . Dan had no idea you were coming. He had no idea that you were there. If you just spoke you ran the chance of spooking him gravely, which was something he could get over but it seemed cruel. Instead you hung back, feeling weird about texting him that you were there, but it was what had to be done. It came off as awkward as you felt. 

_ Hey, I came to check on you at the studio. Don’t freak out. I’m kind of standing right behind you. Didn’t want to scare you. _

His phone vibrated rather loudly, interrupting his concentration, lifting it up to read the name- your name- and his loving smile warmed your heart. Soothed all those aches and pains away almost immediately. Just to know that the mere sight of your name would make him look like that. It made you warm. 

Once he read it, however, he startled anyway, turning his head halfway to look at you, stiff for just a few seconds before melting. “Hey.” As if this was a normal occurrence and not some weird thing you were doing.

It was weird, wasn’t it? Meekly you raised your hand in a wave. “Hey.” And then you approached the couch from behind, settling your hands on his shoulders, kneading lightly. 

Another soft sigh escaped him, but this one a different color. Warm and contented. His eyes closed, head rolling back gently. “What are you doing here so late?” His voice had backed off to a quiet murmur, just enjoying your attention. 

“What are _you_ doing here so late?” Teasing him, finding easiness in the interaction. 

A light, breathy giggle escaped him, eyes opening just halfway, heavily lidded as he peered up from behind his glasses. “Good point.” As you increased the pressure on his shoulders just a little, his eyes closed again, a pleased hum escaping him. “I was… I don’t wanna waste anyone’s fucking time tomorrow. I got a late start on these tracks and that’s no one’s fault but mine. So I was trying to make up the difference.” 

Leaning in you pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “You say that like you were just putting it off.” And you both knew that wasn’t what happened. 

“Yeah, well… it still needed to get done.” Dan was a huge proponent of not wasting anybody’s time if he could help it, mostly because he hated having his own precious time being played with. 

“Are you finished?” Wondering if you could maybe now take him home. It wouldn’t be for a good dinner. It wouldn’t be for what you had originally planned. But curling up to sleep with him still sounded good. 

...although…

“Yeah. Just about.” That felt like permission enough, so you lifted your hands from his shoulders, rounding the couch to his side. He automatically moved his laptop off his lap, closing it after saving. Only then did it occur to him, finally, why you were there. “Were you… waiting for me? At home?” 

In lieu of a real answer you moved to straddle his lap, setting your hands on his shoulders. He welcomed you, reaching up to cup his hands over your hips, squeezing softly there. Reaching your own up further, you sunk them into the back of his hair, massaging the tips of your fingers at his scalp. “I was.” Quiet as you leaned in. “But it’s okay.” You’d made peace with that now.

His eyes darkened and warmed at the same time, a hitch of breath as you pulled very lightly at those curls, tipping his attention up further. “I’m sorry, baby...” Genuine but heavy as his eyes fell closed again to meet your further descent. 

Words disappeared as your lips met.  
In their place, a little inhale.  
A soft moan. 

His hands traveled up underneath your shirt, slow in their quest to touch every inch of skin he could. Head shifting up further, angling in deeper, finding eager initiative to kiss deeper, sliding his tongue along yours. Something that beget another groan, not just from you. Your hips, ever a mind of their own, rocked down, and his, ever a mind of  _ their _ own, moved up to find that pleasing pressure as his left hand dropped to your hip again. Not sure whether to stop you or steady you or prompt you. 

This went on for a few moments more, lost in the feel of his lips, the softness of his curls in one hand, the roughness of the stubble on the angle of his jaw in your other, holding him there. Kissing him deeply, listening to his breathing grow ragged, to the way those low, nearly musical moans escaped the back of his throat every now and again. You could have seriously succumb, very easily, to going further than was appropriate given the setting. But it was the groan in one of the couch springs as Dan lifted up to rock that much harder into you that gave rise to that awareness. 

“We should… go home...” Having trouble talking because the second your lips lifted from his, his tried to find any spot closer. First the corner of your mouth, then drifting along your jaw. 

“We should...” Agreeing even though he seemed unable to stop. His palm laid flat along your back, holding you safely as you arched against him once his lips attached to that connecting spot where your jaw met your neck, sucking softly, just a teasing touch of his teeth before a light brush of his tongue. 

“Dan…” While in your head it was meant to be an admonishment, it may as well have been a synonym for _please_. When he strayed a little bit lower with his nips and kisses, you tried again. “Let’s go...”

“After you.” This was darkly teasing, amused, feeling the curve of his smirk against your skin. 

Finding what little control you had left, you seized a fistful of his hair again, still light even as you pulled. His attention redirected with an entrancing deep groan, lifting his lips from your neck and angling his gaze again. You soothed over the spot with a little pet, leaning in to kiss him softly again. “I refuse to get naked in this office.” Warning him that options were plentiful and on the table, just not  _ here _ . 

His smile resurfaced, another kiss between the two of you. “That’s fair. God only knows what kind of diseases are waiting to be picked up on this couch. Better safe than sorry.” You knew he had to have been joking, but it still got a disgusted grunt out of you. Something he giggled at, the sound muffled between your mouths as you kissed one more time. 

As the laughter died down, “I love you...” 

He smiled sweetly again, wrapping his arms around your waist, holding you to him. Your hands moved just over his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. “I love you, too.” One kiss, and then another, it would have been easy to fall in again. “I love you, too...” He repeated carefully, quietly. Only for you. 

So you allowed yourself to feel him, feel the way he felt as he shined that sun upon you.  
It wasn’t what you planned for the evening. It was better. 


End file.
